


Бесконечный день

by TLintu



Series: Пламя души [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Groundhog Day, M/M, Marco needs a hug, Minor Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Вселенная, где если один из вас умирает пока вы рядом - ваш соулмейт может вас спасти, так как застревает в бесконечном повторе.





	Бесконечный день

**Author's Note:**

> Все имеющие имена герои живы, никто не умер (кроме ноунеймов и массовки);  
> В фоне Сатч/Изо, где Изо смог спасти свою родственную душу (естественно)  
> Да, это условно открытый финал. Скорее счастливый финал я думаю.

Марко ощущает дыру в груди. Словно это ему был нанесён удар. В начале он слышит только полный горя крик младшего брата Эйса. И ему требуется время, чтобы полностью понять произошедшее. Развернуться и найти их глазами. В этот момент он точно уверен, что все его внутренности заморожены. Он так же выпотрошен. У него не гнутся ноги, и он почти падает. Делает неуверенные шаги, словно маленький ребёнок. Мир, кажется, накренился. Он не имеет права на траур. Не в этот момент. Потому что младший брат Эйса замирает в горе потери. Потому что его собственные братья рядом. Потому что Батя собирается пожертвовать собой. Потому что вокруг дозорные. Но Марко хочет, чтобы в это мгновение всё закончилось. Чтобы вокруг была тишина. Он хочет быть рядом с телом Эйса. Мир со всеми яркими взрывами и кровью – стал пустым и серым для него. Это мгновенное ощущение пустоты, сдавливающее грудь. Холодная дыра в груди кажется заменила его сердце.  
Марко должен вытащить свою семью. Это приказ Бати.  
Ничто больше не имеет никакого смысла. Однако, он должен держаться.  
Марко справляется с этим, пока бой не оказывается закончен.  
И тогда – он может поднять тело Эйса на руки. Дыра в груди – кажется засасывает всё сильнее. Держать тело в руках – делает всё окончательным. Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы двигаться, но Марко продолжает идти. Несёт Эйса к их накама.  
У Марко есть обязанности – он должен позаботиться о всех своих братьях.  
У него нет сил, чтобы идти быстро. На самом деле у него едва есть силы, чтобы дотащить себя до кораблей. Но он всё ещё несёт тело Эйса. Он просто не может по-другому. Он не может передать эту работу кому-то ещё. Он сожалеет, что недостаточно селён, чтобы нести Батю. Он надеется, что Дозор и правда даст им уйти.  
Его сердце раздавлено болью.  
У него нет сил, чтобы продолжать сражаться.  
Всё, чего он хочет – чтобы всё закончилось.  
Они проиграли.  
Марко не помнит, как засыпает. Он точно делает это рядом с телом Эйса.  
Ему хочется думать, что Эйс похож на спящего, но на самом деле это не так.  
Команда даёт ему возможность траура. Взгляд Изо проникает насквозь. Марко уверен, что брат видит в его груди дыру.  
Его сердце болит.

Марко не рад открыть глаза на следующее утро. Всё, чего он хочет это уснуть назад, потому что реальность жестока – в его семье рана. Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что он находится на Моби Дике. Он оглядывает свою каюту на корабле, который они потеряли во вчерашней войне. Марко пытается осознать то, что видит. Не слишком удачно, потому что нет никаких объяснений.  
Он срывается с постели и почти падает, запинаясь за собственные ноги. В конечном итоге Марко думает, что это был просто сон. У него нет другого объяснения. Батя жив. Все живы. Все на месте. Он прикладывает усилие, чтобы вести себя нормально после того кошмара, который он видел.  
Когда всё идёт так же как раньше – Марко знает, что он идиот и не должен был игнорировать сон. Он пытается учесть всё, что он помнит, чтобы изменить что-то, но уже поздно.  
И всё происходит ещё хуже, чем во сне.  
Сквард всё ещё предаёт Батю, но в этот раз Марко не позволяет его ранить и тогда всё и становится хуже. Их союзники, его братья, они верят, что отец выбрал Эйса над ними всеми. Некоторые из кораблей отступают. Эйса казнят на глазах Марко и дыра в груди, которую Марко чувствует, куда больше, чем была в его сне. Его братья оставили их. Его другие братья мертвы. Их Батя мёртв. Изо приходится тащить его силой. И им приходится бежать, и они даже не могли забрать тела.  
Марко уверен, что невозможность похоронить в будущем его семью – это худшая часть всего.  
Когда он вновь открывает глаза на Моби Дике, снова в своей каюте, он долго лежит и смотрит в потолок. Первое желание – пойти найти Батю и всё ему рассказать. Только что он именно он скажет?  
Всё это – был сон?  
Или каким-то странным способом он вернулся во времени?  
Что вообще происходило?  
Марко поднимается и оглядывает свою каюту.  
Ему нужен ответ. Что-то, что поможет понять, что происходит. Какая-то подсказка.  
У него второй шанс?  
Уже третий.  
Кто-то кроме него ещё помнит о произошедшем?  
Выйти на палубу трудный шаг. Марко может видеть другие корабли через толщу воды. Его братья, которые поверили, что Батя мог их продать. Мог их бросить за одного из них. Марко не знает, как именно он должен сообщить про такое. Он думает про Уайти Бэй, которая обозвала других идиотами и осталась, чтобы умереть. Марко помнил, как она сражалась и падала. Её ледокол не так уж далеко от их пяти кораблей.  
Его Молчание о том, что он знает – это новые жертвы среди его братьев. В этот раз Марко пробует оглушить Скварда сам, связывает его и прячет. Если у него получится – он объяснит всё. Если он снова проснётся, то всё равно никто не узнает.  
Он не знает, чем всё заканчивается в этот раз и спасён ли был Эйс, потому что кайросеки оказываются на нём куда быстрее и почти сразу – кто-то бьёт его достаточно сильно, чтобы сломать череп.  
Марко просыпается снова на Моби Дике. Голова гудит незнакомой тяжестью. Марко с трудом поднимается. Горькая тяжесть в его груди кажется стала больше. Он снова подвёл свою семью.  
Новая попытка – и Эйса казнят по расписанию, потому что Крокодайл отвлёкся на Марко. В самый важный момент из всех.  
Очередное пробуждение на Моби Дике не вызывает ничего, кроме усталого раздражения. Даже горе кажется уже не таким как раньше. Марко устал терять.  
Он пытается ещё несколько раз прежде, чем горе и отчаянье вынуждают его нарушить план полностью. Марко не пытается действовать как они договорились – всё равно же ничего не выйдет. Кроме того, он так же уже не помнит толком что вообще планировалось. Слишком много разных попыток. Теперь он решает обойти всех дозорных. Добраться до Эйса в обход. Зачем-то же у него есть крылья. Эта попытка, внезапно, такая же удачная, как и самая первая. Марко помнит, что изначально Эйс умер потому, что пожертвовал собой ради младшего брата.  
Каким-то образом удача на их стороне, и они добираются до Бати. Эйс – всё ещё скован, но по крайней мере теперь он в безопасности. Марко не может описать что чувствует. Эйфория. Лучшее, что с ним было в жизни. Эйс рядом с ним, в его руках.  
В безопасности.  
Жив.  
И потом всё снова идёт в ад. Появляется Мугивара, про которого Марко забыл. И дозорные теперь пытаются отбить Эйса. И лёд мешает им всем просто уйти.  
И тогда Эйс принимает на себя удар, который Сквард собирался нанести отцу.  
Марко кажется, что в этот момент его сердце просто останавливается. Всё происходит медленно. Вот Эйс рядом с ним, плечо к плечу. Они сражаются с вице-адмиралами. Все его братья пока живы. И следующее мгновение это Эйс, который бросается вперёд, чтобы оказаться между Сквардом и Батей.  
Всё что происходит дальше – так же хаотично, как всё, что происходило ранее.  
Марко не различает мира вокруг себя.  
Когда он снова открывает глаза на Моби Дике он молча смотрит в потолок. Опять.  
Этот раз кажется ему слишком трудным. Эйс был жив. Они почти справились.  
Поднимаясь с кровати Марко знает, где он ошибся.  
Старший брат, который всегда слишком самостоятельный и ответственный.  
Это про него.  
Марко покидает свою каюту и идёт к Бате. Что-то, что он должен был сделать в самом начале.  
Он так же ловит одного из младших за локоть:  
\- Созови всех командиров.  
Он не будет скрывать от них. Не ещё раз. У него в руках только что умирал Джоз. Он видел, как Акаину уничтожил Бэй и Бленхейма. Атмос и Ракуё умерли рядом друг с другом. Дзиру упал, когда Батя сразился с Тичем. Память подбрасывает ему все попытки. Куриел каменеет, сражаясь с Боа Хэнкок. Умирает, сталкиваясь с Дофламинго. Заморожен, когда стоит против Аокидзе. Виста падает, забирая с собой Михоука. Умирает прикрыв собой Намура, когда против того оказывается сразу четыре вице-адмирала.  
Марко слишком много раз потерял всю семью. Видеть их всех, вместе и живыми – это очень много. Возможно слишком много, потому что он не замечает, как хватается за ближайшего из братьев и тянет в сокрушительное объятие. Сатч, это он, неловко хлопает Марко по плечу. Естественно он не понимает, что вызвало объятия, хотя и не станет от них отказываться.  
Марко требуется время, чтобы объяснить зачем он собрал всех.  
Он так же очень быстро сожалеет, потому что поделиться всем с братьями и Батей – это самое правильное, что он мог сделать. И он должен был сделать это раньше.  
Теперь у него есть ответ, и он не знает почему не понял сам.  
Истории о родственных душах гуляли по морю всегда. Говорят – вы не узнаете друг друга пока один из вас не умрёт. Рассказывают, что когда это случится, если вы рядом, то у вас есть шанс спасти друг друга или застрять вместе в повторении дня смерти.  
Марко слышал, что Роджер имел родственную душу, поэтому ей пришлось отправиться так далеко, как она могла после его поимки. Чтобы ей не пришлось провести вечность в дне его казни. Роджера было нельзя спасти. Марко не уверен, что в этой сплетне есть какая-то часть правды. Но по какой-то причине пиратам нравится эта история.  
Так же есть истории о других.  
В последние месяцы – Изо собирает их на каждом острове. Почти одержим, чтобы узнать новую. Не нужно быть очень умным, чтобы понимать откуда появилось это увлечение или почему Изо и Сатч почти всё время вместе.  
Когда они снова сталкиваются с дозорными, когда война начинается снова, Марко знает, что у них всё получится и никто не умрёт.  
Эйс – его родственная душа. Марко уже планирует, как он расскажет ему об этом.


End file.
